Danny's girl
by Dantana15
Summary: Okay couldn't really come up with a good name. There's a new guy in the crime lab. he likes Lindsay but Lindsay is Danny's girl, what will happen? Rated M only for some use of bad language


**Hey you guys. Okay so it has been a while, sorry. So i have had complete writers block :( so here is a short story that i wrote a while ago and completely forgot about it.**

**So enjoy this story and tell me what you think about it.**

**I don't own CSI:NY or any of the characters (but is wish i did)**

* * *

><p>Lindsay was sitting at her computer. Danny walked in and walked over and wrapped his arms around her chest and pressed a kiss to her head.<p>

"Hey, you alright?" He asked her. Lindsay nodded her head yes and leaned her head against his chest. "What's up?" He than asked

"Nothing" Lindsay told him

"Y'a see Lindsay Messer I know a little bit a bout you y'know" Danny told her "So I know when something is bothering you" he then added.

"It's just... I... Don't worry" Lindsay told him

"See that just lets me know that there is something going on in that head of yours" Danny informed her.

Lindsay just smiled at him "I hate but love that you know me so well" Lindsay told him. She took a big sigh and told him what was going on in her mind "you know that... Urgh... I don't know how to put into words" Lindsay told him

"Well then tell me who is pissing you off" Danny asked

"The new kid" she told him

"Oh him" Danny said "Yeah I can understand why you are pissed off" Danny said with a smile on his face. "What did he do?" Danny then added

"Urgh... What didn't he do?" Lindsay said "he decided to... Don't worry you will just go nuts about it" Lindsay told him moving her chair to get up.

"Hey, what did he do to you?" Danny asked concerned.

"I was in the locker room and he came in and started to kiss me. I slapped his face." Lindsay told him standing up and turning in his embrace. Danny let go of her walked out of their office "Danny just leave it. I really think that he knows that I'm married now" Lindsay told him.

"And he still kissed you" Danny said turning around to face Lindsay.

"Yeah and like I said I slapped him" Lindsay said "Just leave it Danny and if he does it again... If he does it again then I will let you do what ever you want to him" Lindsay told him "Agree?" She then added

"Yeah, he better not do it again" Danny said putting his arms around his wife "I do kinda want him to do it again though" Danny told her. Lindsay just looked at him confused.

"Urm... What?"

"Only so I can punch him" Danny smiled. Lindsay wrapped her arms tightly around him and snuggled her head under his chin.

"I love you" Lindsay said after a moments silence.

"I love too Montana" Danny said and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

* * *

><p><span>Later that day<span>

Lindsay was working in the AV lab when Robert came walking and stood behind her chair.

"Hey Linds" he said.

Lindsay shifted uncomfortably in her seat "Hi Robert" Lindsay replied.

"Please call me Rob" Robert told her

"I'm fine calling you Robert" Lindsay told him.

"Alrighty then. So about that slap earlier. Did you mean it as in fuck off or don't do it now do it later kinda slap" Robert asked

"How the hell can you get a 'don't do it now do it later' slap?" Lindsay mocked "And by the way it was a fuck off slap" Lindsay then added

"Oh come on babe, don't be like that" Robert said

"Don't call me babe" Lindsay told him

"Alright then" Robert replied and bent down and pressed a kiss to the top of Lindsay head

"Hey buddy why don't you fuck off?" Danny asked

"Hey do you mind me and my other half are having a private moment" Robert told Danny pushing him slightly

"Your other half right" Danny replied "Yeah maybe in your dreams" Danny then added. "You alright babe?" Danny asked

"Yeah" Lindsay replied

"Hey don't call her babe only I can" Robert said throwing a punch at Danny. He caught Danny in the jaw. Without thinking Danny through a punch at Robert. Without knowing it Mac was standing outside the AV lab. He walked in.

"What the hell is going on?" Mac shouted

"Maybe you should ask that prick" Danny shouted back

"Don't shout at me Danny" Mac shouted "Linds calm him down please" Mac then asked more calmly. Lindsay nodded her head and over to Danny.

"Babe clam down please" Lindsay asked him softly. Danny took a deep breathe and looked at Mac.

"Right Danny you calm now?" Mac asked, Danny nodded his head and looked around for Robert

"Where's that idiot?" Danny asked

"In my office, where I want you to be" Mac told him

"You really want him to be in the same room as him?" Lindsay asked

"Not really, that's why I want you in there as well" Mac told her, Lindsay nodded. The three of them made their way to Mac's office.

Robert was sitting on the sofa when the three walked in.

"Okay so can someone tell me what happened?" Mac asked everyone.

"Well that idiot kissed Linds. Then when I as around he started to call her babe, so I told him not to he pushed me and then he punched me and then you saw me punch him" Danny summed up.

"Is that what happened Robert?" Mac asked. Robert just nodded his head. "Okay, Robert and Danny 2 weeks suspension for punching him in the jaw starting now, Linds do you want to finish now and go home with Danny?" Mac finished. Danny nodded his head and left the office closely followed by Lindsay.

"Your an idiot you know Danny" Lindsay told him putting an arm around Danny waist

"Yeah, I know you've told me that before" Danny joked as they made their way home to spend the rest of the day with each other.


End file.
